Secrets We Keep
by SpecialHell
Summary: AU slash. Danny CSI, Don Assault Victim. Eveyone else is just the same as always.
1. Chapter 1

"Two fractured wrists, a few broken fingers and a dislocated shoulder. His ribs are bruised pretty badly on the right side, and he won't be able to open his left eye for a while. Besides that, it all seems to be superficial – a lot of bruising and split lip."

"Is he alright to talk?"

"He's physically able. Whether or not he'll want to is a different story."

"Alright. Thanks doc." Danny Messer smiled politely at the doctor as he walked away. Taking a breath, Danny picked up his kit and walked into the room of the assault victim he was here to process. He'd been told what to expect, but it still shocked him when he looked at the man in front of him. Danny didn't understand how he could have ended up this way – the guy was at least 6 foot 4 and had hands like shovels. He should be more than capable of defending himself. Clearing his throat, Danny caught the attention of the bed's occupant.

"Mr. Flack?" Danny asked quietly, only continuing when he received a nod. "I'm Danny Messer, with the crime lab. I'm here to document your injuries. Do you feel up to that?" Again, Danny waited patiently until he received a nod from the man. When he got it, Danny slowly stepped closer to the bed.

"Mr. Flack, I'll need you to sit on the edge of the bed for me. Do you need help?"

"No," came the whispered reply, followed by. "Call me Don." Danny nodded his understanding and stepped back to give Don some room. The injured man was doing well, until it came to swinging his legs around, where he found himself in trouble. Danny stepped forward tentatively and, when Don didn't resist, he helped him to move around. Danny picked up his camera, hesitating as he looked for the first time at the injuries on Don's face.

"Do you… Can you tell me who did this to you?" Danny asked carefully, lifting his camera to take the first few photos as he asked his question.

"I don't know," Don whispered, flinching away from the flash of the camera. "It happened too fast for me to get a good look." Danny remained silent and continued to take pictures. He was used to hearing that excuse, and it was always hard to tell the difference between a lie and the truth at this stage. After a few more flashes, Danny lowered his camera.

"I need you to take off your top. Can you move enough?" Don nodded and started to remove his t-shirt, but stopped suddenly, wincing at the pain in his recently re-located shoulder.

"It's alright," Danny said quickly, stepping forward. "I'll help you." Don nodded reluctantly. Danny could tell it was hard for the man to feel this helpless. Slowly, Danny pulled one side of Don's t-shirt up his good arm before sliding it over his head and down the injured arm. Danny had to hold back a sigh at the state Don's chest was in. Whoever had done this must have been seriously pissed. Danny took the photos he needed before reaching a hand out to help Don stand. Don took Danny's arm and slowly turned so that the CSI could see the injuries to his back. Danny took his shots quickly and helped Don back into his bed.

"I'll come by tomorrow to talk to you," Danny said quietly. "You should get some rest now."

"You sound like my nurse," Don laughed lightly. Danny smiled in return before leaving the room, and the hospital, to get back to the lab.

~*~*~*~*~

Back at the crime lab, Danny was waiting nervously for the photos to develop. He wasn't sure what he'd find in them, but he knew he needed to find something. He couldn't go back to the hospital and tell Don that he wouldn't be able to help him. His silent worry was interrupted by Mac Taylor entering the room. Danny looked up at his boss, trying to hide his emotions from the older man. Like always, he failed, and Mac looked at him with concern.

"Everything alright?" He asked. Danny nodded twitchily.

"Just waiting for the pictures to develop on my assault victim."

"He tell you who did it?" Danny shook his head.

"Said he didn't get a good look."

"Do you believe him?"

"I'm not sure yet. Someone really did a number on this guy, Mac. It seems… personal, somehow."

"Alright, then you'll need to try and get the truth out of him. And in the mean time, do a background check – see if he's been involved with anyone of interest." Danny nodded as Mac smiled reassuringly at him. When he was sure Danny was in a calmer state of mind, Mac turned and left the room.

~*~*~*~*~

Danny sighed as he looked at the photos. The hospital had just sent over the x-rays too. Neither piece of evidence seemed to be helping. And there had been nothing to suggest any shady dealings in Flack's past. Danny put down the photo he was looking at; lifting his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. He knew there was nothing more he could do right now – trace hadn't got back to him on the clothes Flack was wearing that night. The only thing left was to go back to the hospital and talk to Don. He just hoped the vic was in a chatty mood.

~*~*~*~*~

Danny stood silently in the doorway to Don's room. The battered man was deep in an uneasy sleep. Danny didn't want to disturb him, but when Don's head started to toss from side to side, in obvious distress, Danny rushed into the room. He hesitated before placing a hand gently on Don's good shoulder.

"Mr. Flack… Don, wake up." A soft but pained moan escaped Don's lips, and Danny started to panic.

"C'mon Don… It's just a dream… Wake up." Don stirred at Danny words, and soon his eyes were fluttering open to meet Danny's.

"Det.. Detective Messer?" Don whispered. Danny couldn't help smiling.

"Call me Danny." He whispered back. "I've come to talk to you… about what happened. Do you feel up to talking?" Don remained silent, searching Danny's eyes for a second, before nodding slowly.

"Could we…" Don cleared his throat. "There's a canteen here." Danny nodded, smiling reassuringly.

"Yeah, sure. Let's get outta here."

~*~*~*~*~

Danny looked over at Don patiently. The taller man was sipping slowly on a cup of coffee. After a moment he put his cup down and looked sheepishly at Danny.

"Have you remembered anything since yesterday?" Danny asked carefully.

"Just little fragments," Don said quietly. "Sounds… smells… nothing really solid."

"That could be all it takes," Danny smiled encouragingly. "You wouldn't believe the amount of cases that get solved from a familiar smell or something the victim heard." Don smiled timidly and nodded.

"The one thing I do remember is where I was," Don mumbled. Danny nodded, listening intently as Don continued.

"It was an alley. Outside of a club. The kind where the exit doesn't go out right onto the street, y'know? It was late, but the club was still open. I don't know why I was there – I don't think I was ever inside."

"Do you remember a name?" Danny pushed gently. Don thought for a second before shaking his head.

"No… but it had a blue neon sign."

"Good. This is good, Don. This'll really help." Danny smiled at Don, who smiled in return. "Is there anything else?"

"Yeah… whiskey. Whoever it was, I think they'd been drinking. I'm pretty sure it was just one guy, but I can't be positive… That's all I can remember right now."

"Thank you, Don. You've been really helpful. I should get back to the lab. I promise I'll let you know as soon as I find something." Don smiled and nodded as Danny stood up, hesitated for a second, and then left.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny sighed heavily as he and Mac stood outside the 5th club with a blue neon sign they'd been to that day. The first two were easy enough – their only exit led straight out onto the street. The next two had the right exits, but one wasn't open the night of the attack and the other had been shut down by the health department months ago. So here they were; the last club with a blue neon sign in the city. Danny looked at Mac hopefully before taking a deep breath and approaching the front entrance.

~*~*~*~*~

"Are you the manager?" Mac was fixing the man they were talking to with his usual, searching gaze. The man seemed defensive.

"Yeah, I am. I'm Bobby Lewis, how can I help you?" Danny handed Bobby a photo of Don.

"Do you recognise this man?" Bobby took the photo and looked at it carefully.

"Yeah… that's Don. What happened to him?"

"He was attacked last night, in the alley outside your club," Mac replied.

"How do you know him?" Danny asked. Bobby shook his head in disbelief.

"This can't be right. I was here last night. He left early, and he wasn't anywhere to be found when I closed up."

"Could you answer the question please," Mac pressed.

"Yeah, sorry. Don works here." Mac looked over at Danny, who was looking at Bobby with shock in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked.

"Of course I am. He's been working here for the past 5 years."

"In what capacity?" Mac asked.

"He's a bar tender. One of my most popular actually. He was working here last night, but he went home early."

"Ok, thank you Mr. Lewis. We'll be in touch." Mac turned away from the manager and led Danny towards the door.

"Didn't the vic tell you he'd never been inside here?" Danny nodded absently.

"I think I need to go back and talk to him."

~*~*~*~*~

The smile Don was wearing when he saw Danny walk in dropped immediately when the detective stopped in front of him. He looked defensive, and somehow upset. Don was about to say something when Danny began to speak.

"You lied to me." Don ducked his head, avoiding Danny's gaze.

"I'm sorry."

"Why did you lie? Don't you want us to catch whoever did this to you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why?" Don lifted his head and looked at Danny; a genuine sadness in his eyes.

"I was… ashamed."

"Of being a bar tender?" Don laughed softly.

"Yeah, I guess." Danny sighed and sat next to Don on his bed.

"What aren't you telling me, Don?" Don took a deep breath and turned to look at Danny.

"Look, Bobby's taken good care of me over the years, ok? And nothing I'm not telling you has anything to do with what happened to me, so please, can't you just drop it?"

"How do you know it's not connected?"

"Because if it had been Bobby or anyone else from the club, I would've known it." Danny closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Alright," He said quietly. "I'll drop it for now. But if the evidence starts leading back to that club, I'll be back here expecting some straight answers." Don nodded silently and Danny stood up and was about to leave when a nurse came in.

"Detective Messer," She said politely. "Mr. Flack has a visitor. I think you might like to talk to him."

"Who is it?"

"The man who dropped him off at the ER."

~*~*~*~*~

Danny walked slowly up to the man the nurse had been talking about. He was standing nervously, waiting for someone to talk to him.

"Excuse me, sir?" Danny said quietly as he reached the man.

"Yeah?"

"I'm Detective Danny Messer. I'm trying to find out who assaulted Mr. Flack. The nurse said you where the one to drop him here?"

"Is that his name? Flack? I didn't know that. I guess I shoulda checked his ID."

"Mr…"

"Williams. Frank Williams."

"Mr. Williams. Do you think you could tell me what happened that night?"

"Not much to tell. I'm a taxi driver, and I was on my way home when I saw him… Flack, lying in the alley. There was nobody around, and I wasn't just gonna leave him there… I'm sorry, detective, but I don't really think I can help you." Danny nodded.

"Thank you for talking to me, Mr. Williams. You did the right thing by bringing him here – I'm sure he'd like to thank you himself." Frank nodded slowly before walking past Danny and into Don's room.

~*~*~*~*~

Don sat up at the sound of the door opening. His eyes widened.

"Frank? What are you doing here?"

"The boss sent me," Frank replied; a coldness tinting his voice. "He wants to make sure you're ok."

"I'm fine, Frank. What's going on? Why does he even care how I am? I told you; I'm out."

"Just making sure that hasn't changed, Donnie," Frank smiled. "But if you ever need a helping hand, you know where to find us." Don closed his eyes and nodded. He heard Frank leave before he opened his eyes again. Lying back on his bed, Don stared up at the ceiling and tried to erase the image of Danny look at him with something close to hurt in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been almost a week since the investigation started, and Danny had hit a wall. Don was getting better, and the doctor had said he was allowed to leave, so Danny had offered to take him home. It seemed that Don had no next of kin, and Danny couldn't explain it, but something kept pulling him back to the taller man. He stood patiently in the doorway as Don got his things together. When he turned to look, Danny smiled.

"Ready to go?" He asked with as much cheer as he could manage.

"Yeah," Don smiled back. "Thank you for doing this, Danny. You didn't have to, and I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem," Danny replied before leaving the room with Don next to him.

The ride to Don's apartment was quiet. Danny could tell that Don was looking at him every chance he got, but didn't draw attention to it. The truth was, he liked the feel of Don's eyes on him and, since he couldn't think of anything to say, it made the ride feel a little warmer than it might have.

When Danny stopped outside his building, Don looked nervously over at the detective.

"I don't suppose…" He started quietly. "Do you want to come up?"

"What?" Danny looked startled.

"I could fix us a drink. It's the least I can do – to say thank you." Danny seemed to think about this for a few seconds before sighing and nodding.

"Sure."

~*~*~*~

Don opened the door to his apartment and let Danny in; indicating for the shorter man to sit. Danny sat and Don moved towards the kitchen door.

"So… what can I get you?" Danny looked up and shrugged lightly.

"I don't mind. Anything, thanks." Don nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. A minute or two later, he came back in with two glasses.

"Turns out all I've got is Coke," He smiled, handing Danny a glass. Danny smiled back as he took it, and moved over on the sofa for Don to sit. Don sat down and looked at Danny nervously.

"Listen, Danny…" Don started quietly. "I know this probably isn't the best timing but…" He stopped for a second; taking a deep breath. "I'm glad I met you. And I'd like to see you again… as more than just Detective Messer." Danny looked at Don. He didn't know how to answer.

"Don," Danny almost whispered. "Your case; it's still ongoing. If we were to see each other, that means I'll have to pass off your case."

"So do that," Don answered, shifting closer the Danny on the sofa. "I really like you, Danny. And I'd rather never find out who did this to me than for you to never see me as more than a victim." Danny was about to answer when Don's phone began to ring. Giving Danny an apologetic look, Don leaned over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Don's face fell as he listened to whoever was on the other end. Danny looked at him worriedly as he stood up and stepped away from the sofa.

"Why are you calling me?" Danny heard Don whispering quickly into the phone. "I told you I didn't want any more to do with this… Well, I don't care what he says… You listen to me; I don't ever want to hear from you again." Don hung up the phone sharply and turned to see Danny looking at him.

"I'm sorry about that," Don sighed. "Maybe we should do this another time." Danny stood up slowly and nodded.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine. You've got my number, right?" Danny nodded again. "Call me tomorrow, we can talk more then."

"Sure," Danny answered slowly. He was trying his best to keep the suspicion out of his voice. Danny guessed he'd succeeded when Don smiled widely at him. Danny smiled back; walking towards the door. Don followed him and saw him out. As soon as the door was closed, Don sank to the floor. Sighing heavily, he let his head fall into his hands. He stayed there for a few seconds before getting up and picking up the phone. He dialled hesitantly and waited for an answer.

"Hey, Frank. You remember what you said about ever needing a hand? Well, I think I could use your help."

~*~*~*~

Frank sat on the sofa, looking at Don expectantly. Slowly, Don looked up from the floor.

"He started calling again," Don whispered. "I'm pretty sure he was the one who attacked me."

"You want me to take care of it?" Frank asked seriously. Don nodded, almost reluctantly.

"Are we talking a temporary fix, or a permanent one?" Don paused for a long moment. He remembered everything that had happened.

"Permanent," Don answered; his voice barely a whisper. Frank nodded, standing up.

"It'll be done by the end of the week," He said softly. When Don didn't reply, Frank pulled the taller man into a firm hug.

"Don't worry," He whispered. "I'll always take care of you, little brother." Don pulled away, smiling softly.

"Tell the boss… dad, that I'm grateful. I know, after what I said…"

"Forget about it," Frank replied quickly. "Words are just words. You're family, Donnie. You know dad will always be looking out for you."

"I know," Don nodded. "But I'm trying to stay clean here. I met this guy…"

"The detective," Frank said simply. Again, Don nodded.

"If he found out about who I am…"

"Hey, wasn't that guy's name Messer?" Frank asked.

"Yeah. Danny Messer." Frank smiled slyly.

"If he's one of the Messer's I'm thinking of, he'll know exactly what you're going through." Don looked at Frank curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Ask him next time you see him. You might be surprised." Don shook his head; a small smile coming to his lips at the familiar banter he and his brother shared. Frank was about to leave, but turned back.

"One other thing, Donnie. It's been bugging me since the hospital. Where did you get that surname?"

"Flack?" Don smiled. "It's another name for a bullet proof vest."

"Oh yeah," Frank nodded. "Like a flack jacket." Don nodded as Frank turned and left his apartment.

~*~*~*~

Don looked down at the early edition of the local newspaper. He read the headline over again and sighed.

_Club Owner Gunned Down in Suspected Mob Hit_


	4. Chapter 4

Don looked up and smiled as he saw Danny walking through the diner towards him. He stood up when the detective got to him.

"Thanks for meeting me, Danny," Don smiled.

"It's alright. You sounded kinda urgent on the phone." Danny replied; worry in his tone. Don nodded.

"Yeah… There are some things I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Danny asked. Don looked around.

"I can't tell you here… come back to my place?" Danny nodded slowly. He stood up with Don and they left the diner.

~*~*~*~

Don was pacing nervously in the living room. Danny leaned against the wall and looked at the taller man patiently. Eventually, Don stopped.

"If I tell you this, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone else."

"That all depends on what you tell me," Danny replied honestly.

"Its nothing you'll lose your job over… It's just some things you need to know, about me." Don was looking at Danny with fear in his eyes, so Danny nodded slowly.

"Ok. I promise."

"My family," Don started slowly. "They're… my last name isn't really Flack. I've been using it so I can get away from my family name and what it brings."

"Ok," Danny looked slightly confused. "So what's your real surname?"

"It's…" Don took a deep breath before looking at Danny. "Morgan…My father is Francis Morgan."

"Morgan?" Danny answered slowly. He remembered the name from at least a dozen cases. "You're… you're a member of one of the biggest crime families in New York."

"It's not like I chose to be a part of that family," Don replied desperately. "I've been trying to distance myself my whole life."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't want you to find out from anyone else and think I lied to you." Don answered honestly before looking at Danny worriedly.

"My brother, Frank… He said he knew a family called Messer. That if you were a member of the family he knows, you'd understand what I'm going through. What did he mean?" Danny took a deep breath.

"My family… they're not exactly as law abiding as I am," He answered quietly.

"So you do know?" Danny smiled at the hopeful look in Don's eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I do…" Danny looked at the floor as he remembered something he'd heard earlier that day.

"Don," Danny began slowly. "Did you know that your boss was killed last night?" Don looked shocked for a second before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry," He smiled sympathetically. Don nodded. Danny looked towards the door.

"I should get going," Danny sighed. "I've got work. But, I'll see you soon, ok?" Again Don nodded as Danny turned back to look at him. Danny didn't resist as Don leaned in and kiss him.

"See you soon," Don mumbled. Danny nodded and let himself out of the apartment. Closing his eyes, Danny shook his head, trying to pretend he hadn't seen the look of guilt that flickered across Don's face.

~*~*~*~

Adam looked up as Danny walked into the lab.

"Adam," Danny said quietly; a soft urgency to his voice. "I need you to do me a favour."

"What is it?" Adam asked. Immediately he was worried.

"Do an all system check on a Don Morgan, a Frank Morgan and a Francis Morgan."

"This sounds important," Adam looked at Danny worriedly. "I'm guessing it's just between you and me?"

"Thanks, Adam," Danny smiled weakly. "I really appreciate this." Adam smiled back as Danny turned and left the lab.

~*~*~*~

Adam tapped nervously on the table as he waited for the results of his search. He looked around to make sure nobody was watching before looking back. As the results appeared, he immediately saved it and closed down. Sighing lightly, he smiled as Mac walked into the room; thanking whatever deity was listening for the good timing.

"Adam, are you busy?"

"No, boss, what is it?"

"I need you to run these prints and get back to me asap." Mac handed Adam a set of print lifts. Adam smiled.

"Will do, Mac." Mac smiled back and looked up at the clock.

"I'll be back here in about 20 minutes; that should give you enough time to run these prints and give Danny that information you've been getting for him." Adam looked shocked.

"Mac, I…" Mac didn't look upset.

"This is my lab, and I'm not blind Adam. Just hurry up, ok? If you're not back here and running these prints by the time I get back, I'll be making a big deal of chewing you out about it. I don't want people thinking I'm going soft." Adam nodded gratefully.

"I'll be here."

"Good." Mac smiled subtly before turning and leaving.

~*~*~*~

"Danny." Danny turned around when Adam called his name. "I got the information you wanted."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Adam sighed. "But I don't think you're gonna like it much." Adam handed Danny the flash drive with the information he'd saved. Danny took it and smiled.

"Thanks Adam."

"No problem," Adam smiled back. "I gotta get back; Mac wants some prints run." Danny nodded as Adam turned and left him alone, staring at the flash drive in his hand.

~*~*~*~

Danny sighed heavily as he looked at the computer screen in front of him. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Don," He whispered to himself. "Why'd you lie to me?" Opening his eyes, Danny shut down his computer and stood up. It was too late in the night and he was too tired to deal with this. When tomorrow came, he'd talk to Don. The only trouble was; he was scared of finding out what the truth might be.


	5. Chapter 5

"I need to talk to you." Don's smile faltered when he saw the hurt look in Danny's eyes.

"Ok," Don replied slowly "Is this an 'are you busy tonight' kind of talk, or a 'let's go down to the station' kinda talk?"

"I read your file."

"Oh?"

"Why didn't you tell me you almost went to jail 8 years ago?"

"I honestly hoped it would never come up. I'm trying to put the past behind me."

"This isn't the kind of past you can just pretend didn't happen," Danny sighed. "You were almost locked up for manslaughter. If you're brother hadn't confessed…" Don dropped his gaze, and Danny shook his head. He hated to ask what he knew he needed to.

"Did Frank really do it?"

"Frank's always been my father's son," Don almost whispered. "He knew he was headed down that road… dad made sure he was taken care of in jail."

"That's not what I asked." Don looked up to see Danny staring at him, almost desperately. "What happened that night?"

"That guy attacked me," Don said quietly, looking Danny in the eye; determined to be honest. "I guess my jeans were too tight or something – he liked the look of me. I was a scrawny kid back then, but I had a decent right hook. If the guy hadn't been so shocked, maybe he wouldn't have fallen and hit his head…" Don trailed off, looking away from Danny.

"So, what about your boss?"

"Bobby was that guy's brother," Don looked back at Danny. "He didn't know who I was when I got the job there, but as soon as he found out he tried blackmailing me and my family. When I made it clear he wasn't getting anything, he attacked me."

"So when you told me he had nothing to do with it…"

"I didn't want all my secrets out in the open."

"So you killed him?" Don shook his head.

"I didn't kill him."

"But your family did? Your brother?" Don looked up slowly.

"You know I'm not going to tell you," He whispered. "They're my family."

"Then why are you telling me this at all?" Danny asked, almost as quietly.

"Because I don't wanna keep secrets from you. I wanna be with you, Danny, but I want you to know who I really am," Don took a few steps towards Danny, sliding a hand up to his neck.

"Now you know the whole truth; do you think you can still be with me?"

~*~*~*~

Danny closed his eyes as he pressed his lips roughly to Don's. He could pretend he didn't know what he knew. He could push it all away and just remember the sweet, vulnerable man he'd met at the hospital that day. He had to, because if he remembered what he knew was real, he'd stop. Right now, that was the last thing Danny wanted to do. He wanted Don, and he knew the feeling was mutual.

Pulling Don closer to him, Danny's hands attacked the taller man's shirt, the unmistakable rattle of buttons hitting the floor completely ignored as Don returned the favour. This was what they'd both been waiting for from the second they'd met. Hot breaths traded through mouths that were too close; hands gripping forcefully at overheated flesh. It was all too fast and too hard, but neither man sought to change it. Mouths met in a battle for dominance as unsteady legs gave way, sinking both bodies to the floor.

~*~*~*~

Don sighed lightly, pulling the arms around him tighter to his chest. He felt Danny kiss the top of his head, and heard the regretful sigh.

"This can never happen again," He whispered. Don nodded sadly.

"I know."

"I'll drop your assault case, and I can let your boss' murder case go cold."

"Thank you," Don whispered, rubbing light circles on the back of Danny's hand. Danny nodded before untangling himself from Don and reaching for his clothes.

"Do you think we could have worked?" Don asked quietly; watching as Danny dressed.

"Maybe," Danny smiled sadly. "Under different circumstances." Don nodded his understanding.

"I'm sorry I ever met you," He sighed. Danny nodded; knowing exactly what he meant and not feeling hurt by it.

"Me too." Those were the last words Don heard as Danny left the apartment; closing the door behind him.

THE END


End file.
